In the beverage-producing industry, distribution vessels for beverages are known from the prior art which distribute the beverage in question from a vessel into a plurality of individual filling devices, so that these filling devices can in turn introduce the beverage into the containers to be filled.
It is also known that, besides the beverage to be filled, a second medium and in particular a gas is also introduced into the corresponding distribution vessels. Like the beverage, this gas is sterile and serves for topping up in a sterile manner and therefore keeping sterile the space by which the filling level of the beverage is lowered. Such apparatuses are in part arranged on carousels, so that some elements of these apparatus are arranged such that they can rotate with respect to others.
DE 1 902 048 discloses a supply line for liquids and gases in filling machines. Here, a central liquid tube is provided which transports the liquid to be filled in the direction of distribution tubes arranged thereabove. These distribution tubes in turn convey the liquid into the individual containers.
DE 196 44 399 C1 describes an apparatus for cleaning coaxially arranged filler outer plates. Here, a ring-shaped rotary duct is provided which rotates about the filling axis and has spray nozzle systems arranged thereon.
DE 296 20 323 U1 discloses a rotary distributor for rotating container filling machines. This rotary distributor has supply lines which can rotate together with a ring-shaped vessel. Via a plurality of annular grooves, a beverage and a gas are supplied to the ring-shaped vessel via a stationary element.
This apparatus operates in a satisfactory manner, but a high sealing complexity is required in order to supply the liquid and the gas in supply lines.
DE 601 23 407 T2 describes a seal for a rotary coupling between a liquid distribution tube and a rotating vessel in filling installations. Here, a supply line is provided which has a stationary portion and a portion which can rotate with respect thereto.
It may therefore be desirable to improve the filling reliability of the media distributors known from the prior art. In addition, the manufacturing complexity for the media distributors to be manufactured should be reduced.